The Wrath of a Shadowloo General, Part 3
by CosmicTeen
Summary: The third installment of this Street Fighting story!


ggggg

The Wrath of a Shadowloo General, Part 3: The Heart's Companion

DeeJay wiped the sweat from his brow. "It be time to attack Bison mon." he said. Guile looked on as Ryu and Ken practiced their fireballs moves and karate strikes. Sweat flew off their bodies under the scorching hot afternoon sun. Ryu's triceps extended as he threw a medium punch, flexing into perfect form beside his friend and lover, Ken Masters. "Great arms, bro." Ken screamed. "All the more to hold you with" replied Ryu in a fit of manic passion. "Sh" said Ken because Guile might here them, and Guilr did hear them. "Are you guys in a relationship" said guile. Blanka looked on in jealousy as the two muscular men admitted the truth to their leader and friend, Guile. "I apologize for hiding the truthful facts from you for so long my wonderful friend" said Ryu respectful. Guile was surprised but also distracted by the sheer strength in Ryu and Ken's arms and muscles. "This is why you two did werent at my party the other night because your are lovers now." warned Guile, as he began to shed a single tear of sadness. He loved both men, and now he knew he will not have any of them.

Sagat stood outisde Bison's base kicking trees to perfect his muy tie fighter style. Leafs fell from the sky and landed below on the soil and next to his foot. His revenge on Ryu will happen soon he thought because he knew the street fighters were coming to attack the headquarters. Bison called sagat's cell phone and asked him to come inside. It was costumary in Shadowloo for combantatns to massage Bison before any big battle. Balrgog and Wega were on the way, but said they might be late because they got into a street fight with Honda, a sumo fighter. Sagat retapped his feet and hands before massaging Bison, who was already naked now. "My psycho power is fading, I need to be massaged he said" Sagat casted a Tiger fireball and lit the candles beside Bison's massage bed, making the room more romantic for the two men. "Use that tiger knee attack to get the rough spots" said bison as he grinned a horny look.

Meanwhile, the street fighters didn't know what to do because Guile told Ken and Ryu to leave since their love made him sad and envius. Blanka tried to cheer Guile up by pretending to be E. Honda and electrocuting Dahlsim's dead body. There was the scent of charred flesh and semen rags in the air. Guile was meloncolly and he decided he would work out with T Hawk, who was using weights. Cammy and Chun-Li were talking about clothes and shoes with Fay Long and eating tea and milk. "I miss Nash said Guile, bnecause he was a good friend." The truth is, Nash was guile's lover during his time in the american army, then Bison shot him to death with a gun during the final battle. Guile wanted revenge on Bison and swore to always fight Bison all the time.

Finally Vega and Balrog, the boxer, arrived at Bison's main hideout in the mountains. Bison was still getting dressed when they walked in. Vega removed his mask and sunglasses to get a clearer look at the evil mastermind's muscular backside. The way his hamstrings flowed up towards his round ass and muscular back. Bison had a great body, and Balrog knew it. "Guile will be here soon we have to fuck his ass up yo" said Bison to his henchmen. Sagat's eyes grew wide becasue he knew he would be fighting Ryu and he would finally be able to avenge himself.

Ken and Ryu were back at their cabin in the forest laying together on a bed of leafs and sticks that Ryu made. They were in love, but they knew they had to help Guile defeat Bison and his goons. Sagat, Vega, Balrog and Zangeif. "I wish Guile wasn't jealous of our love and sexual desire for one each other." Ken said while carassing Ryu's soft face. "I love you so much Ken I do not know what I would do without your smile and warm heart." Ryu sudden;y stood up and fixed his pants and karate shirt "I know what we must do we must help Guile whether he wants us to or not because we are street fighters" Ken stood up beside his best friend, beside his lover and gripped his powerful hands. "You're such an inspiration to me" he said, and then the pair made out together.

end part 3

There are only two parts left in this action packed story of betrayal and desire! stay tuned for part 4, when Guile and Co. attack shadowloo island's mountain base!


End file.
